House Bolton (The Grand Campaign Season Two)
Lord Cellador Bolton of Karhold (8099-8170) Lord Cellador Bolton was granted all lands under the Karhold for his service as master at arms to Lord Paramount Benjicot 'The Old' Stark. He was the first Bolton to hold land since the Starks usurped the Dreadfort from a Bolton for rebelling against the North 100 years earlier. Lord Cellador was a just, cynical and, cowardly man whose rule was mostly uneventful and did not do much to further the family name. Cellador had 5 daughters and 3 sons, many were short lived. After ruling for 30 years, nearly into his 70s, he was struck by some sort of madness and obsession compelling him to travel east to the ruins of Valyria to find a valyrian steel sword. He ignored all council from his advisers telling him this was foolish and went with his companion named Fashbinder. As the years went by many people suspected they would never see either of them again, until Fashbinder came walking through the Karhold gates without Lord Calledor and with a valyrian steel dagger in his hand. Lord Floyd Bolton of Karhold (8157-8188) Lord Floyd took over after his father had apparently died in an accident while on a trip with Fashbinder at the age of 71. Lord Floyd wasn't good at anything in particular, other than sleeping with large amounts of women at the same time and looking pretty in his shiny, unused and arguably unearned, knightly armour. However he did have a suspicious mind and proved to be very perceptive. These traits came in handy as he was very suspicious of the story Fashbinder told the court about his father. When Fashbinder felt the suspicion the new Lord had against him he fled the court with the dagger. Floyd was never a man to let things go and so he created a plan to lure Fashbinder back into his grasp. The plan was simple, first offer him a bride (his 24 year old younger sister Alys Bolton) than after the wedding he would seize Fashbinder and get all the answers he needed. The plan worked with flying colours, at first Fashbinder stayed silent and refused to give Lord Floyd satisfactory answers but as the skin came off so did his will to resist, as the saying goes... "A naked man has few secrets; a flayed man, none." He admitted to wounding Cellador in a fight over the sword and leaving him for dead. Fashbinder was flayed alive and his skin was raised above the gates of the Karhold. The Valyrian dagger was reforged to resemble an elongated flaying knife. The blade accurately named "Skinpeeler". Lord Floyd Bolton had a reputation for being a snob among his court. He was rarely ever seen without his armour, despite the fact he had never been in or near a real battle. He would prance around everywhere he went in his shiny silver armour, acting asthough everyone saw him as some kind of hero, as he thought himself to be. In reality no one who met him tended to take him seriously and would often snicker behind his back after he had left the room. Lord Floyd Bolton had 2 sons,and 2 daughters with his wife, Mylessa Stark, the daughter of Lord Paramount Benjicot 'the Old'. He also had a bastard commonly referred to as 'Barlton' with an unknown woman. His first son was Roose Bolton who showed great intellectual promise at a young age. However Roose died of pneumonia at 5 years of age. After his first sons death he named his second son Roose in honour of his first son. After 18 years of rule, Floyd Bolton died of an illness leaving his only remaining legitimate son Roose to rule. Lord Roose Bolton of Karhold-The Dreadfort (8186-8222) Lord Roose Bolton took over as Lord of Karhold at a very young age as a ward of Lord Paramount Jorah Stark of the North, so his mother Mylessa Stark ruled in his stead. An interesting proposition was sent to the young Lord Roose which was opened by his regent mother from Lord Belgrave Mudd of the Neck. In this letter was a request to join in a treasonous plot against Lord Paramount Jorah of the North and split the North between house Bolton and house Mudd of The Neck. Roose was never made aware of this letter as he was in Winterfell as a ward. His mother kept this information to her self and played along with Lord Mudd pretending to support his plot, but when the time was right, she informed her Brother Lord Paramount Jorah of the plot and swift justice was delivered to house Mudd. Lord Roose Bolton was trained to be a steward but this education fell flat and did not sink in, although he became one of the greatest fighters in the North with a very strict sense of justice and fairness. Roose's belief of justice is what put the Boltons on the right side of the Blackfyre rebellion and the wrong side of the Blackfyre invasion. One of Lord Roose's most important accomplishments was arranging for his family to return to The Dreadfort and in return they concede The Karhold to the Umbers. For the first time in 120 years the flayed man was raised above the gates of The Dreadfort proudly. Roose fully supported the Starks and Baratheons against the Blackfyre rebellion because supporting his liege and King was the just thing to do in his eyes. Despite this he still fell in love with a beautiful girl from house Blackfyre named Allyria, who was the daughter of King Matarys Blackfyre of The Claw and ended up marrying her. Together they had 5 children, 4 boys and 1 daughter. Roose's life was changed forever as he witnessed the end result of the Blackfyre rebellion. King Rodrik Baratheon burning every blackfyre he could get his hands on, no matter how young. Roose never forgave himself, knowing that he played a part in the extermination of both the Blackfyres and the wildlings a few years previously. Allyria named their second son Matarys to honour her now deceased father. 18 years later she was hunted down and burned alive by King Rodrik Baratheon in front of Lord Roose and his children's eyes. Roose would live in depression for the rest of his life until eventually being murdered at the age of 36 by his spymaster for an unknown reason, thus ending his reign of 34 years. Lord Floyd II Bolton of The Dreadfort (8206-8231) Lord Floyd Bolton named after his grandfather was a just brave man like his father. Although he was not the brightest individual, he wanted justice for his mother and her family against the Baratheons just as his father did. He married an exile named Lynesse Dayne to strengthen the bond between House Bolton and potential allies in the east. During his reign house Lake of Lonely Hills rebelled against the Boltons for a second time so Lord Floyd put an end to this by having Lord Alyn Flayed by his designated skinner. Flaying is something he never enjoyed being a part of but he recognized its importance as a statement to their enemies. However against his wishes Lord Alyn Lake's younger 13-year-old sister was also flayed along with his entire court on the orders of Lord Floyd Boltons younger brother Matarys. Among those flayed was Sarra Dustin, the grandmother of Lord Bernarr Dustin of Barrowlands. As soon as Lord Bernarr got word of this he rode to The Dreadfort to duel Lord Floyd. Lord Floyd knew that the blood of innocents were on his hands, even if it was his brother who committed the crime, it was he who is solely responsible for it in his eyes and should alone bear the burden as Lord. Lord Bernarr Dustin and Lord Floyd Bolton engaged in a fierce battle... a one-sided battle... but a fierce battle none the less. Lord Floyd was slain with ease from Lord Bernarr Dustin. thus ending Lord Floyd Boltons short and childless 19 year reign, paving the way for his brother Matarys and the joy he would bring to their family and lands. Lord Matarys 'The Wicked' Bolton of The Dreadfort (8207-8240) Lord Matarys Bolton was brave like his brother and father but had no interest in justice. Instead he was obsessed with revenge against all those who wronged his family and anyone who would stand in the way of that. Lord Matarys grew to be very skilled at stewardship and managing coin but did not take to physical skill in complete contrast to his father. Matarys was a very handsome, ruthless, envious, and, wrathful man but as the Succession Crisis started, with all the stress that came with it, his wrath became much, much more fierce. Matarys married 3 times and betrothed once in his lifetime, The first was Jeona Payne who died of suspicious circumstances. The second was Leona Belmore who died of an illness soon after their wedding. The final wife was a 14-year-old named Palla Dustin, who he only married in order to lure her to the Dreadfort. right after their wedding Lord Matarys had her flayed by his own hand as revenge for the Dustin who killed his older brother. He then betrothed Elaena Targaryen, an exile in Essos. During the Succession Crisis Lord Matarys Bolton supported the Blackfyres and for a long period was stranded in Westeros without any ally assistance among hungry wolves. Thankfully for Matarys during this time the wolves were feasting on snakes in the south. However his army was smashed in a surprise attack from the sea by Baratheon and Tully forces, but Matarys managed to pull his troops back and hide behind the walls of The Dreadfort without taking too many casualties. Even still the stresses of this loss caused Matarys to have a breakdown and became more and more obsessed with blood. His fury was feared throughout The Dreadfort as he lashed out against everything and everyone around him. First he personally flayed his longtime lowborn lover Jonella and The Dreadfort maester in a fit of rage in the main hall. From this moment on he was known as 'The Wicked'. As the war continued he became more obsessed and insane with his lust for blood and revenge, flaying many courtiers over the most minor of slip ups while continually saying "I will kill everyone who stands in our way, i will bathe in their blood and wear their skin as cloaks!". Towards the end of the war at the height of his madness he even resorted to flaying his younger brother and heir Larence alive after finding out he and many others had been planning to assassinate Lord Matarys. Lord Matarys even had Lord Paramount Jorah Stark's corpse delivered to The Dreadfort, he than flayed it and hung the skinless corpse, along with the 'wolf pelt', above the gates of The Dreadfort, where it remained until the end of the war. Eventually he got the support he desired in The North from the Blackfyre and Bravosi forces. The combined Bolton force and the vast essosi hordes at its back, sieging castles and razing towns, and eventually occupying Moat Cailin. The war was going well, but it was all for not, The Blackfyres were betrayed by the very Targaryen claimant they were supporting for the throne and Lord Matarys, now a broken shell of a man, surrendered to the throne willingly having no more energy or fight left for vengeance, hate or blood any longer. Lord Matarys 'The Wicked' Bolton was executed on the orders of King Torrhen Baratheon of Westeros. Lord Matarys last remaining brother died of illness just before Lord Matarys was executed after 9 years of ruling, leaving the succession of The Deadfort in a dangerous position, leaving his cousin Barth Bolton the next logical choice out of the 3 eligible Boltons (2 of which are female) left for the title. Lord Barth Bolton of The Dreadfort (8218-8281) After Lord Matarys 'The Wicked's death, his cousin Barth Bolton, was left the only remaining male in the Bolton family, thus thrusting him into a role he never expected to be in. Here B arth is at the age of 21 without any training or ambition to be High Lord and rule over such vast amounts of lands. The only reason he was even born of house Bolton is because his father Lord Harbert Payne made an agreement with his liege, Lord Roose Bolton, for the children to be of his wife, Arya Bolton's, dynasty instead of his own. Barth is an honest, patient, and stubborn man with a competency for managing coin, he can also be fairly lazy. Barth Bolton lived his early life slacking off with his friends and fooling around with the local girls, he ignored most of his fathers teachings and preferred to stay as independent as possible. He was brought up as the heir to Shepherd's Hearth, a large keep owing fealty to The Dreadfort, so when his father told him that he was to travel to The Dreadfort and become the new Lord, it came as quite the shock. Barth Bolton had very little knowledge about the main Bolton line, about as much as any other minor Northern noble, he had never even seen The Dreadfort before, he only heard stories from the common folk about it being a cursed place, where Lord Matarys would bathe in the blood of virgins and wear human skin like others wear clothes, he never necessarily believed these tales but they did make him slightly nervous about living there. Lord Barth rode out to his new home, The Dreadfort, riding side by side his father, no longer as lord and son but as Lord and High Lord. When Lord Barth and Lord Harbert arrived at the Dreadfort with their posse, the castle was almost completely empty, besides the garrison that remained after the war. The court had been either flayed, had fled, or simply left after their lord died. Lord Barth knew he wasn't qualified for for this, being lord was never something he particularly wanted but knew that if he didn't take charge and become a man, his family would die out. To help with this process, his father stayed behind as Castellan of The Dreadfort. Both Lord Harbert Payne and his wife Lady Arya Bolton, were known throughout the Sheepshead Hills as being cruel torturers. Thankfully none of Lord Harbert and Lady Arya's children took to the cruel nature of their parents, with the exception of Lord Barth's younger, white haired, half-brother, Ser Aemon Payne, the child of Lord Harbert and his second wife Leona Dustin. Lord Harbert ended up going completely insane while serving as The Dreadfort's castellan during his sons reign, further cementing the ghost stories about The Dreadfort being cursed. He died soon after of Gonorrhea, 16 years after his sons ascension. He had the remains of Lord Paramount Jorah Stark taken to Winterfell as a sign of good faith, than afterwards rode south to the new capital of The Twins and formally swore fealty to King Torrhen Baratheon, reassuring the crown of Bolton loyalty going forward. Lord Barth's goal going forward would be to restore much needed diplomacy to the Bolton name. Lord Barth Bolton had a personal servant, his niece Maegelle. He took her with him everywhere he went, she had a mental condition and was an absolute imbecile who could only speak the first half of her name, "Mage! Mage! Mage!", still Lord Barth took her under his wing and educated her from a young age; she was given the opportunity to live a good life despite her condition, whereas a lesser lord might have just thrown her out into the cold to die. Since Barth became Lord, he has been sending letters back and forth to his cousin, Master Mylessa Bolton of Iceguard, beyond the wall. He has also been sending food and arms, not so much because he cares about the Wildlings but because Mylessa is one of the few kin he has left. After Master Mylessa died of a comatose at age 59, Lord Barth went personally to retrieve his cousins ashes. To his surprise the wildlings not only welcomed him with open arms but also asked for him to lead them. Lord Barth was very confused as to why, but it began to make more sense when he overheard the stories they would tell about the "Great Boltons", turns out Mylessa embellished their family's legacy a little. Iceguard was renamed to Winterhall and serves as the Bolton vacation home. Having children was an important part of Lord Barth's motives going forward and caused him to have a lot of paranoia about his succession. His first wife was Lady Bellena Wull, together they had one daughter, Meera Bolton, until she openly cheated on him with a courtier. Lord Barth had her lover executed and divorced her. His advisers suggested flaying her lover but he declined knowing that if they are to survive these harsh times they will need to be diplomatic, not feared and hated. After the disaster that was his first wife, he married Lady Cymoril Chester, together they had 2 boys and 1 daughter; Bellena, Royce, and Floyd. He ended up falling in love with a kind and pretty courtier named Bessa, together they had one bastard daughter named Elithia, whom Lord Barth unsuccessfully tried to have legitimized by the king. After pressure from his wife, Lord Barth offered Bessa as a wife to Rommo, a Dothraki Barth had hired to serve as his bodyguard and to eventually train his son and heir, Royce Bolton. Lord Barth and Bessa broke up soon after. Lady Cymoril Chester plotted to kill Lord Barth's bastard daughter, leaving Barth no choice but to divorce her. Lord Barth then went through 3 other marriages in quick succession. First was Mariya Martell who died died of Pneumonia after delivering Barth his youngest child, Bartha Bolton. The Next was Arianne Dayne who died of suspicious circumstances, childless. The last was his most loyal subject and servant, sweet little Maegelle. Maegelle had been asking for marriage and love for years, well... as much as she was able to given her vocabulary shortcomings. Lord Barth was an old infirm man at this point living beyond the wall, knowing having another child was next to impossible, he married her and lived with her in Winterhall for the rest of his life. Lord Barth spent most of his time in Winterfell as Castellan, he even served as Warden of the North while Lady Paramount Lyanna 'The Just' Stark was in the capital during the Osgrey trial. Dreadfort affairs were mostly left to his council members, Red Priest Edwyn among them. Edywn has lived inside The Dreadfort longer than any other living person; being one of the few to survive Lord Matarys reign, Teaching his foreign religion from inside his small temple in the courtyard. The recent Bolton Lords have not been zealous individuals, thus there never being any religious persecution. Red Priest Edwyn has been gaining a lot of influence within the court recently, even Lord Barth's daughter Bellena Bolton has been swayed to the fire God. Lord Barth Bolton became infirm while working as Castellan in Winterfell. Being unable to fulfill his duty and properly serve, he resigned from office and moved North beyond the wall to his new Fort, Winterhall, to rest until his inevitable passing. While Barth was in Winterhall, his eldest son Royce Bolton served as Lord in all but name. Lord Barth died peacefully in his bed at the age of 63 after reigning for 41 years, leaving his son Royce Bolton to serve as Lord of The Dreadfort. Lord Royce Bolton of The Dreadfort (8259-8282) Although Lord Royce had just inherited The Dreadfort, he had been effectively ruling it for the past couple years while his dad was retired up North. His rule was considered Just and fair, Royce made sure that the smallfolk got what they needed to survive during the cold winter. He also gave his younger brother Floyd the Lordship of Lonely Hills. immediately after Lord Royce ascended to Lord, he declared war on Lady Manderly of White Harbour in favour of Lord Torrhen Forrester's claim on Wolfswood. However during this short conflict, he died of an illness in the military camps after only ruling for half a year, leaving his near 1 year old daughter, Syanna, to Rule. Lady Syanna Bolton of The Dreadfort (8281-8317) Lady Syanna Bolton's father died during a time of war leaving the Bolton army's in a state of disarray. The Forresters and Umbers were both outnumbered by the Manderly host, thus without Bolton support they would be decimated. Thankfully before his death, Lord Royce named his Dothraki tutor and bodyguard, Rommo, as acting regent of the Dreadfort. Rommo organized their troops and pushed them west to link up with the Umber and Forrester host. The Manderlys had over zealously attacked the Forrester and Umber army at Wolfswood thinking they had won the day, until the Bolton army smashed into their rear and routed their army. Unfortunately Bolton blood was spilled on the battlefield, Lady Syanna's uncle, Lord Floyd of Lonely Hills, died in the battle of Wolfswood. Lady Syanna was a very kind and gregarious woman, with a specialty for negotiating. She showed great intellect from a young age and as she got older was considered one of the smartest Lord/Lady's The Dreadfort has had in a long time. She was also very talented in the art of song and poetry, often singing throughout the halls of Winterfell and The Dreadfort Lady Syanna Bolton was appointed as the Justicar of Winterfell for her impressive ability at handling people, and has spent almost half her reign in Winterfell. She also had a strange obsession with her liege, Lady Paramount Arya Stark. She did not shy away or hide her flirtatious advances towards Lady Arya, she wasnt particularly brave, but she was confident in her self. Lady Arya usually just ignored these advances, however this just made Syanna see it as more of a game. House Bolton thus far has been mostly isolationist, the last time they rode beyond the neck was in the Blackfyre rebellion. However Lady Syanna Bolton wanted to expand House Boltons reach to the other kingdoms in hope of gaining relations with other powerful Lords. Hoping to gain allies, she married a distant relative of Lord Alleras Yronwyne of The Arbour. This plan has not been a complete failure since House Yronwyne now controls The Reach. Together her and Branston Yronwyne have had 5 male children. Lady Syanna went on a diplomatic trip for a couple of weeks, when she returned, House Stark was no where to be found. House Stark has vanished without a trace. Since the Starks had vanished, the King took over control of the North, eventually moving his capital to Winterfell. Lady Syanna searched far and wide throughout the North for the Starks. The question of 'Who would take over as Lord Paramount of The North?' was on everyone's mind, from the wall, to the Arbour. While still serving in a then emptier Winterfell, she was confronted by Lord Arthor Forrester whom asked, "Who do you support for the North, Lady Bolton?", she replied with, "I personally don't care, as long as the new Lord Paramount is Old gods, and can trace their lineage to the First men". Lord Forrester than became more bold, outright asking for her to support him as the new Lord Paramount of The North, to which she accepted saying "I will support your claim Lord Forrester, but i will not go to war". Lord Forrester later asked why she would not support her self, she replied with "Because house Bolton is feared and despised by most of Westeros, the actions of some of my predecessors have cemented that fact. Giving house Bolton a kingdom is not likely to happen anytime soon.". House Forrester managed to gain a lot of support from various Northern Lords, however the King decided to move his throne to Winterfell, seeing himself as being the closest kin to house Stark. However with the Valyrian king, came many other Valyrian worshipers fleeing North. Many came to the lands around the Dreadfort, further adding to the melting pot of religions already present there. Lady Syanna's youngest son, Dass, was eventually swayed to the Valyrian faith. Lady Syanna Bolton contracted an illness and died bedridden at the age 36, ending her 35 year rule. Lord Ramsay Bolton of The Dreadfort (8298-8320) Lord Ramsay Bolton took over as Lord after his mother died of an illness. Lord Ramsay was a very brave, patient, and lustful man. He excelled at combat, being trained, along with all his brothers, by a famous Bravosi swordsman. that was the only thing he excelled at though, he was absolutely incompetent at everything else, he was a warrior through and through. He was betrothed to Danny Forrester, oldest daughter to Lord Arthor Forrester. This was an arrangement made during Lady Syanna Bolton's reign and would have cemented a good alliance with house Forrester, however the marriage would never happen. He served Orys 'The Bastard' Baratheon for a short time as Chief General of the North. However this would prove to be his undoing. As a plague swept through The North, Lord Ramsay pleaded with his King, asking to return to The Dreadfort where it was safe, but the King denied his request and told him he was to stay at Winterfell. Lord Ramsay Bolton got the black plague and died soon after, along with many others. Thus ending his reign of 3 years, leaving his younger brother Mikken Bolton to rule. Lord Mikken 'The Ill-Ruler' Bolton of The Dreadfort (8300-8326) Lord Mikken Bolton took over after his brother died of the black plague, however Mikken was suffering from a plague of his own. People even started to call him 'The Ill-Ruler' because his entire reign was plagued with sickness. Lord Mikken Bolton was very kind, brave, diligent, and was one of the best fighters in Westeros. Being taught by the Bravosi swordsman alongside his brothers, he became an absolute terror on the battlefield, only being bested by his younger brother Floyd Bolton, who was truly a master at war. Lord Mikken Bolton may have been an amazing fighter, but he was incompetent at commanding forces in battle. Lord Mikken Bolton married a noble girl named, Amarei, from house Yronwood. Together they had no children *WIP* During Lord Mikken's rule of The Dreadfort, the Kingdom of Westeros was disbanded by King Orys "The Bastard", fragmenting Westeros. Lord Mikken Bolton, and the rest of house Bolton, applauded the Kings choice to disband the Kingdom, hoping that no more Northmen would have to die for southern causes. Lord Mikken swore to serve the Baratheon Kings in The North, as loyally as any Stark, and would do so until his foul plague has taken him. Eventually his plague took him, after ruling for only 6 years. His younger brother Floyd 'The Fearless' Bolton took over after his death. Lord Floyd III 'The Fearless' Bolton of The Dreadfort (8302-8339) Lord Floyd 'The Fearless" Bolton was known throughout The Dreadfort lands for his kindness and military skill, he was one of the best fighters in all of Westeros. Eventually the people began to call him 'The Fearless' because of his inability to turn down a fight. This proved to be a good trait to have during the war. Lord Floyd Bolton took over as Lord during a turbulent time in Westeros, the newly independent Kingdoms were all vying for control of the continent. Eventually it came to a boiling point with the assassination of Prince Orys 'The Knight' Baratheon of The North by King Damon 'The Chase' Lannister of The Rock. This was an insult to the entire North, Prince Orys was tutored in Winterfell by the Starks, and was just as much a Northman as they were. So when King Orys 'The Bastard' called his banners, every Northern Lord marched south against the King of The Rock and his allies. Lord Floyd Bolton marched south alongside his King and killed many Southerners. The southern kingdoms had formed a large alliance, The Rock, The Reach, and The Stormlands, all stood against The Northern kingdom. However they stood little chance against the Baratheon Dragons and the blood thirsty Northmen. In the end King Orsy Baratheon executed a boy from each of their great houses. Lord Floyd Bolton married Gywn of house Bracken, she was a genius when it came to sword play and leading troops, rivaling even that of Lord Floyd himself. The both of them had a very up an down relationship, one second they would be lovers, the next they would be trying to kill each other. This was not helped by Lady Gywn's bipolar nature, she would flip from being extremely kind to those around her, to enjoying watching those around her suffer. Their arguments would often lead to them going at each other with bladed weapons. Lord Floyd and Lady Gywn have had 4 sons together, however, Cregan, and Rayne were the only two to survive infancy. Lord Floyd had heard strange things from his Master of Winterhall beyond the wall, about monsters, white walkers, and ghosts. Lord Floyd dismissed these as wildling paranoia, however he became concerned when he ceased to receive news from Winterhall. Eventually the day came, the cold winds enveloped The Wall and everyone around it, the White Walkers had come. A vast army of death marched south from the wall, led by a reanimated Rodrik 'Ironheart' Baratheon on top of a giant frozen dragon. The independent kingdoms still struggling for power in the south, payed little to no attention to the incoming doom. At this time The North, under King Allard Baratheon, raised its vast Northern armies, which King Allard Baratheon appointed Lord Floyd 'The Fearless' as leader of. Lord Floyd 'The Fearless' marched North to meet the army of death and battled them heroically. However it was all for not, nothing could stop that dragon, it blacked out the sky with its dark wings and froze the bulk of the Northern army solid. Lord Floyd managed to avoid being frozen like his men, but was swollen whole by Rodrik Baratheon's dragon. Lord Floyd 'The Fearless' Bolton died after ruling The Dreadfort for 13 years, leaving his eldest son Cregan Bolton to rule. Lord Cregan Bolton of The Dreadfort (8329-Season 3) Lord Cregan Bolton took over as Lord at the age of 10, after his father had marched North and went missing. Lord Cregan Bolton grew up in a time of constant war, first the Northern war for vengeance against the Southern alliances, than the war against the White Walkers. because of this father was often out leading soldiers so he got most of his education from others around the court, they would tell him stories of the bloody battles taking place and that have taken place. These were the stories Cregan loved the most. Despite loving the stories of war, he was a complete craven and wuss when it came to actual battles. After his father went missing and the rest of the North was falling to Rodrik and his army of the dead, all of the Bolton banner men wanted to know how to proceed, would they stand and fight? or flee south and live. ultimately, to no ones surprise, Lord Cregan ordered most of his kin, along with over 2000 soldiers to board their ships and flee to the Arbour where it was safe. House Yronwyne wasn't very thrilled to have Bolton's knocking at their door for refuge. However, in the end the Boltons were able to find their own accommodations within the City. Here Cregan Bolton would learn from the world at its darkest point, creating a very dark boy. Growing up through his teenage years, he became increasingly dark and sadistic, flaying many of his vassel Lords who had fled south with him. This was very significant, as House Bolton gave up flaying after Matarys 'The Wicked' was executed, but with the Baratheons and Starks gone, he was intent on bringing their traditions back, perhaps trying to compensate for their loss of The Dreadfort. While in The Arbour, he married Barbrey Yronwyne from a distant branch of the Yronwyne's of The Reach. Together they had 3 children, 2 boys and a girl. Meanwhile, north of The Neck, there was a large decisive battle happening that would determine the fate of all life. Rodrik 'Ironheart' Baratheon's frost dragon was maimed in a previous battle leaving it unable to fly, this equaled the playing field a little, giving Westeros a fighting chance. The combined forces of the Southern Kingdoms engaged in a bloody battle, pushing the White Walker army back, to the ruins of The Dreadfort. Fittingly enough, this is where the final battle would take place. The combined forces of almost every great house that wasn't exterminated by the White Walkers, including The remaining loyal Bolton forces, smashed the remaining Wights and killed Rodrik 'Ironheart'. Finished in Season 3. Other Interesting Boltons (Not Played) * Ser Garth 'Barlton' Snow (8177-8245): Ser Garth 'Barlton' Snow was a bastard and the second born child of Lord Floyd Bolton. Lord Floyd never told anyone who the child's true mother was but Garth never stopped looking for her. Ser Garth looked out for his younger half brother Roose, from Roose's birth to his eventual murder. Many of Roose's just and kind qualities came from Ser Garth's influence. For most of Ser Garth's life he served as Captain of the Bolton household guard, until asking his nephew Lord Matarys for permission to join the nights watch at 60 years old (most likely to be away from Matarys disastrous madness), and quickly become a Ranger. Matarys reluctantly accepted and the position of Captain remained vacant for the rest of the Blackfyre invasion. Ser Garth died peacefully in his bed in Castle Black. * Morna (8177-8225) and Mylessa (8206-8265) Bolton of Iceguard: In Morna's early life she was married to a man named Chayle, who was executed in 8193 for stealing 'Skinpeeler' from her brother Lord Roose. Soon after this she left the world of nobility and wandered on her own, until she fell in love with a peasant man named Jojen. Together they had 4 children, 2 daughters and 2 sons, only one of each survived infancy. eventually they wandered north beyond the wall to make a life for them selves and to try and help what little wildlings were left. They're family settled down in an area known as Iceguard and led a large group of almost 300 wildlings. She later died of suspicious circumstances at 48 years of age. After Morna's death the tribe followed her daughter Mylessa. Mylessa built an image of her self among the locals as this great godlike leader. The superstitious wildlings ate this idea up, and the wildling genocide made it that much easier to manipulate these broken people, they wanted and needed someone to follow, something she knew that all too well. Mylessa died at the age of 59 in 8265 of a comatose, when she died her followers built an over sized pyre and burned her remains. Bolton Family Tree (This Family Tree layout was made 100% by Zier so the credit goes to him for allowing me to use it <3) Legend: "══╤══" -Where the main line continues through/Marriages. "──┬──" and "┌──" -Children. "─────" -Spouses. " * " -Stillborn (However i will not be adding all or most Stillborns to save room). ^ The main Bolton line dies out here, and is continued through Arya Bolton's children. ^